Are You Ready?
by otkcp
Summary: The Winchester men all have to learn a thing or two about parenting on the road and together when all three, John, Dean and Sammy all find out they are fathers  John again of course  Warnings: Swearing, violence and spanking in later chapters R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Winchester men all have to learn a thing or two about parenting on the road and together when all three, John, Dean and Sammy all find out they are fathers (John again of course).

Warnings: Swearing, violence and spanking in later chapters

The story is set around season two only John didn't die.

Adam Milligan Winchester (15) John's son from canon just brought in younger, he has Winchester attitude and the ability to drive his Dad nuts. He enjoys playing pool and poker with his Dad and brothers, he recently lost his mother to ghouls and was thrown into the family business because of it, he'd only met his father the year before.

Alick James Dean Winchester (13) Dean's son from one of his exes, Alexandra, born when Dean was just fourteen, Alick is a lot like his Dad, has the same attitude, taste in clothes, food and music. He has cropped brown hair, Dean's smile and eyes. He fancies himself a ladies' man and has recently gained an interest in girls and dating etc.

Ethan Samuel Winchester (10) Sammy's son from his first time, with a girl called Erica, when he was thirteen, he's smart like his Dad he's short and has his Dad's floppy hair and puppy-dog eyes. He doesn't have Sammy's love for school and learning instead wants nothing more than to be a hunter when he grows up.

**Chapter One: The Winchester Boys**

"But Dad, Please I can help" the boy whined, he'd been trying to get his Dad to let him help with a hunt ever since he had met him four months earlier but Sam had been adamant that his kid was not going to be an active part of that lifestyle, he had agreed for the boy to do some training mostly for self defence. He didn't want his childhood for Ethan but he wasn't going to leave him unprepared and unable to protect himself.

He hadn't known about his son until just recently when he'd been in one of the towns they'd stayed in when he was newly thirteen. He and Dean had stopped to eat at a diner their server had recognised them straight away. Erica Hyale had been Sam's first love interest and the one he'd lost his virginity to she's been fifteen at the time and him thirteen but sparks had flown and the product of that was now standing in front of him.

Erica had been trying for over a year to track Sam down, the young single mother hadn't been well for years and after being told by doctors that she didn't have much more than two years left she had begun to try and find the father of her only child but had had no luck. She had told him that fate had brought him to that town at that point. After finishing the job they'd been there to do Sam spent a little time getting to know Ethan who by just looking at the boy you could tell was his.

The boy's mother had taken a turn for the worst while they were there and had been admitted to hospital, when Sam had gone to see her she had begged him to take their son and give him a home Sam had tried to convince her that he wasn't the best choice and had tried to reason that he'd be better off with her parents but Erica had refused and after talking for a while Sam had agreed to sign the custody papers making him the sole caregiver for his ten year old son.

The boys Grandparents Eric and Sandra had encouraged Sam to take the boy in making him promise to bring Ethan to visit every once and a while. Sam had agreed also promising weekly phone calls and emails with photos and updates on how Ethan was.

Just days before they were planning on leaving and moving onto the next job Erica had passed away in her sleep, it had been a hard blow for Ethan who had been very close with his Mom. They had stayed on for the funeral having one of their hunting buddies take the job for them.

That had been four months ago and Sammy was still having trouble adjusting to parenthood "Ethan I said no and I mean it" Sam said firmly "hunting is too dangerous for you, maybe when you're older but not yet".

Ethan stomped his foot in frustration he really, really wanted to be a hunter just like his Dad and Uncle but his Dad seemed so set against it "that's so unfair, you get to" the boy snapped glaring at his father "you know what Ethan, you can drop the attitude right now or you can go to your room" his Dad warned.

"you suck" the boy spat out, Sam felt bad, he didn't want to have a bad relationship with his son, he wanted to keep him safe and he wasn't going to put up with being disrespected like that, his Dad and Bobby hadn't put up with it, Dean didn't put up with it from his kid and Sammy wasn't going to from his "that's it, room now!" he ordered pointing towards the room Ethan shared with his cousin, Dean's son, Alick.

"Fine" Ethan muttered as he stomped out of the small living area and into his room, slamming the door as he went. Sam sighed and went back to his research for their current case just your run of the mill haunting, he was trying to find where the bones were buried so they could salt and burn them tonight and head out to Bobby's tomorrow to introduce him to the boys.

...

Dean had known he was a father for just over a month now; it had come as a bit of a shock although not as much of a shock as it had been finding out his little brother got someone knocked up at the ripe age of just thirteen, the age his son Alick was now.

Dean had taken one look at Alick and couldn't deny he was his; the boy looked like him, talked like him and had many of the same interest. Right now they were at a family friendly bar/restaurant playing pool and waiting for Sammy and Ethan to join them for dinner.

Sammy was finding adjusting to fatherhood harder than Dean, who had been in many ways a second parent to his little brother growing up meaning he had experience dealing with defiant and annoying smart mouth youths, Sammy may have been a smart kid but he sure had been a real pain in the ass at times. But he had grown up to be the best friend and brother Dean could've ever asked for.

"Hey Kid, looks like your Uncle and Cousin finally made it so this game will have to be a rematch" Dean said ushering his son towards the table "sure Dad, I don't mind beating you another time" Alick said the cocky smile he's inherited from Dean on his face.

"Sure Kid but just so you know I'll be the one winning" their banter was light hearted and fun, both of them enjoying it very much.

...

John Winchester was on his way to his most trusted friend, Bobby Singer's house. He'd had one hell of a week; he'd been in Minnesota visiting his youngest son, Adam who he'd only met last year. His plan had been to keep Adam out of his work and spend more 'normal' father/son time with him and for the past year that had worked.

But not now, the spawn ghouls that he'd been hunting back when Adam had been conceived had decided to get revenge on John for killing their 'father' luckily for John the teen had been away on a school trip but his mother Kate had not been so lucky.

Now John had the job of being a fulltime Dad to yet another son that had had his mother snatched away by some monster only this time round said son was a teen who for the most part of his life been with his Mom and hadn't even known who his father was now his Mom was gone and he had been thrown into the world of the supernatural with his Dad.

...

Bobby Singer had done his shopping and had started to get spare beds set up for the Winchesters who were on their way to stay for a while, all of them seemed to have something big to tell him but wouldn't do so over the phone.

He knew that whatever it was the boys wanted to tell him it probably wasn't what John was going to they hadn't seen each other in a few months and Bobby doubted they'd been talking much. His curiosity was peeking. Tomorrow he'd find out either way, whatever it was.

**A/N: the plot bunnies' accosted me last night and told me I must write this anyways I hope you like it. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Bobby's House**

For Sam and Dean the car ride to Bobby's seemed so much longer then usuall with the two extra Winchesters onboared although the boys were being mostly entertained by gadgets such as Ethan's Natendo DS or Alick's PSP. But gadgets only helped so much when it came to road trips. The arguing had satarted with who was going to sit on which side as Sam was of sourse shotgun and Dean driving.

Dean had fixed the argument by giving the boys set seating in the car Alick was to sit in the seat behind him and Ethan behind his father but solving that argument wasn't then end of it soon the two were complaining again "Dude get your shit away from me" Alick snapped at his younger cousin shoving the boy's backpack back towards him "my stuff is fine, hey don't touch it" Ethan replied.

"Enough you two, just quit it with the fighting already and Alick tone the language down a bit" Dean interveened Sam was still not sure how to deal with a lot of the parent type sistuations and was grateful that he had Dean to help him out.

The boys toned down the arguments for a while but once lunch time neared things started to get bad, the boys were hungry and sick of being stuck in the car, they wanted to stretch their legs and fill their stomachs, Dean decided that stopping for lunch would be a good idea they'd pulled into a roadside diner, parking the car Dean turned to look at the boys in the back seat "Okay so here's the plan, we're going to go inside and eat some lunch" he started " use the facilities etc, but there is going to be no fighting or arguing or else got it?" both boys nodded "good then let's go eat".

Lunch went off without a hitch with the boys behaving themselves both much happier now that they were fed and had had a chance to move around a bit. After lunch they ushered t he boys back into the car and were on their way once more they were only a few hours off of Bobby's now and hopefully the boys would behave the rest of the way.

Those last few hours seemed to fly by, Ethan had drifted off to sleep and Alick was totaly immeresed in one of his games, headphones plugged in, it gave Sam and Dean a chance to talk about how the hell they were going to explain the boys to Bobby.

It was just after 5pm when the impala finally pulled up the drive of Bobby's junk yard Ethan still fast asleep in back Sam decided not to wake him, he hadn't had much sleep the night before and he really didn't want Bobby's first time meeting the boy being when he was grumpy.

Dean turned to talk to his son, careful not to wake his nephew "okay Kid Bobby is a good friend of ours he's family so try and be respectful not back talk" Dean then continued "when we get inside I want you to go upstairs and put your bags in the first room on the left while your Uncle and I explain to Bobby who you two are, got it?" Alick nodded and said "sure thing Dad, get out of the way so you can explain your dirty past deeds".

Dean couldn't help but smile at his son's words it sounded so much like something he would say. Sam got out of the car opening the back door he was careful not to wake his son as he pulled him into his arms thankful for Ethan's light weight and slight build it made carrying the ten year old much easier.

Dean and Alick had grabbed the bags and carried them in Sammy followed behind with Ethan in his arms. Bobby greated them at the door confusion clouded his face when he noticed that Sam and Dean weren't alone "you boys gonna explain?" he asked as he let them into the house.

"Sure thing Bobby, just give a sec" Dean answered "Alick, bags" he nudged his son towards the stairs "first on the left" he reminded the boy who replied "yeah yeah I got it" heading up the stairs before Dean could make any comments on his attitude.

Sammy was fine with carrying the ten year old from the car to the house but he wasn't about to carry him upstairs so instead he lay him on the couch surprised that the boy was still sleeping. "so explain" Bobby said.

"Well you see Bobby" Dean started to explain "the Kid upstairs is Alick, he's thirteen and well he's mine" Bobby looked a little surprised at that "you've got a kid? And that one?" he asked Dean nodded "yeah I got a kid Bobby, I kinda didn't always use protection and anyway I was fourteen at the time didn't really think about the consequences" he then continued "his Mom, Alexandra was in an accident recently and passed away her parents tracked me down and I ended up with custody".

"Right and the other one?" Bobby asked again this time Sam spoke up "his name is Ethan, Ete for short and he's ten, I guess I more like Dean then we thought because he's mine" Sammy started to explain "his Mom got sick and didn't make it he's been with me for about four months and Alick just over a month".

Bobby pondered it for a second and replied "didn't anyone teach you idjits about safe sex?" he asked but he was smiling "this'll be interesting, if those two are anything like their Daddy's it'll be one heck of a ride" Bobby said with a laugh.

The brothers relaxed at his laugh, grateful for his acceptance Dean moved to the bottom of the stairs and called up them "hey Kid, come down and meet Bobby" Alick came down the stairs and sat down on one of the other couches and looked at Bobby "Hey I'm Alick, you're Bobby I'm guessing 'cause I know the others" his inherited cocky smile firmly in place as he said it.

"Yeah boy no doubt who your Daddy is" Bobby laughed and reached out to shake the boy's hand "you boys do know your Daddy's on his way over don't ya?" Bobby asked both brothers shook their heads "no Bobby we didn't" Sam answered him.

"Well he should be here in about an hour or two just in time for some supper" Bobby explained "I've got some chilli cooking for us seeing as you boys like it so much" Dean smiled at the thought of Bobby's chilli he'd always loved it and it'd been the highlight of staying at Bobby's for him at least "thanks Bobby, you're gonna love it Kid" he said to Alick "best damn chilli out there".

Sam was trying to think of how their Dad was going to react to finding out he was a grandfather he'd probably fell too young to be one and really he was just as Sammy was too young to have a ten year old, he was only twenty-three after all.

Speaking of his son Sam looked over to see that Ethan was starting to wake up "hey Ete, have a good sleep?" he asked the kid who sat up, looking around he asked "hey Dad, where are we?" Sam smiled at his son and replied "at a friend of ours I guess he's you Uncle Bobby that's what I use to call him" Sammy explained to Ethan who turned to see the only stranger (to him anyway) in the room, he waved shyly.

"Hi, I'm Bobby, your Uncle like you Daddy says I guess" Bobby introduced himself to the youngster just as John walked in, Adam by his side Bobby noticing the teen cracked up laughing all three Winchester fathers asked at the same time "what?" Bobby still laughing replied "well I'll be damned you Winchester don't know how to use a condom or what?"

**A/N: I'm enjoying this one rather a lot and I hope you guys do too. Reviews much loved and wanted!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Brothers and Grandkids**

"I think I'm missing something" John said looking around the room he noticed that Adam wasn't the only new arrival and not the only kid either "so who's going to explain?" he asked looking at his two older sons, Dean being the oldest decided to do the explaining but was beaten to it by Alick who said "well you see Pops, I'm guessing that you are their Dad" he gestured towards his father and Uncle but continued without and answer "then that'd make the midget there and me your grandkids, yah see Dean there is my Dad and Uncle Sammy is Ete's".

"Right, now I feel old" John said as he sat down on an empty chair "well I guess it's my turn to explain then" he gestured for Adam to come and sit next to him "boys, this is Adam your brother, Adam this is Dean your oldest brother and that is Sammy" he said pointing to each in turn "and that's Bobby I guess he's your Uncle of sorts" he then turned to look at his grandsons "and I guess they are you nephews, I didn't catch their names".

"The older one is Alick and the other is Ethan" Dean filled in for him "so I've got another little brother?" Dean asked John just nodded in reply "cool, hey Sammy you're finally a big brother" Dean said lightening the mood.

Group sat together getting to know one another for a while before Bobby who'd gone off into the kitchen to give the Winchesters some family time and to finish getting dinner ready "alright you lot suppers ready, go on, go wash up the lot of yah" he said showing them all towards the bathroom.

Bobby smiled at the sounds of the Winchesters that filled his home, John and the boys had been the closest thing to family he had since his wife had passed away, three more of them was something that both amused and frightened him he was just glad he wasn't the one who had to raise those boys, he'd been around plenty when Sam and Dean had been kids and boy had those two been handfuls. He had a feeling that the apple really didn't fall far from the tree, especially when is concerned Winchester boys.

Six hungry Winchesters arrived in his kitchen three of them looking at him expectantly for the chilli they could all smell the other three looked a little nervous likely because they didn't really know him just yet "well boys we've got chilli and rolls for supper and some raspberry Pie for dessert" he announced as he began to hand out bowls.

"Mm thanks Bobby" Dean said gratefully as he was given his bowl, he breathed in deeply letting the smell wash over him the others all said their thanks and sat around the table, Bobby had added some extra chairs upon meeting the younger boys.

The conversation at the table was light and friendly, lots of jokes and banter and some stories of Sam and Dean's younger days which their sons seemed to really enjoy. Once dinner and dessert was over it was late nearing 11:30pm defiantly time for the kids to be in bed, especially Ethan.

Sam had sent his son upstairs to change into his pyjamas and get ready for bed while he sorted out some camp beds for the boys to sleep on in one of the rooms that was mostly used for storage, Bobby had prepared beds for John, Dean and Sam but hadn't been expecting the others so Sam took it upon himself today so.

Spare bedding and pillows were kept in the hall cupboard and the room he was putting the boys in had camp stretchers stored in it cupboard making up the beds was easy; convincing Ethan to get into bed was another.

"But I'm not even tired Dad" came the whining retort to his command "I don't care, it's late and you are going to bed now" Sam tried again "nooo I want to stay up" he demanded in that whining tone that Sammy was really beginning to hate.

John watched the confrontation between his son and grandson it was airy how alike the two were, Sammy at that age had been a whiner and had challenged him on everything he could think of. The difference between how John would have handled it and how Sam was choosing to handle it was clear; Sam tried to negotiate and bargain whereas John would've smacked him sharply on the butt and told him to get his ass into bed.

Dean was having similar thoughts to his father's he loved his brother and had grown to love his nephew but the attitude and disrespect from the kid was driving him nuts, he would have given into his father's method much quicker he hadn't yet with Alick but he'd threatened and he was more than willing to go through with it if his kid chose to push him.

Alick and Adam had both already gotten into bed having only been told once, to them it hadn't been worth the fight but for Ethan everything was a fight. Sam knew his son was testing him but he really didn't seem to be responding to the discipline techniques he's tried.

"Ethan get into bed now or you'll be grounded to your room tomorrow" Sam threatened, Ethan look torn between winning the fight or spending the day in his room tomorrow he decided that it wasn't worth it "fine" he snapped moodily and stormed off the room he'd been told he was staying in. Sam let out a sigh "man who new parenting would be so hard" he said aloud but more to himself then the others.

"It is Sammy, but you'll get the hang of it" Dean tried to encourage his brother "that boy has some attitude issues Sam" John voiced his opinion "you shouldn't put up with that disrespect son, if he'd talked to me like that I'd have spanked his ass".

"I don't believe in spanking Dad" Sam stated simply "I agree with Dad on this one Sammy, sooner or later that kid's gonna need his butt busted just you see" Dean said before he headed off to get ready for bed.

**A/N: this story just keeps wanting to be written, hope you guys enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Sammy's Doubt**

The Winchesters had spent a little over a week at Bobby's, just hanging out and getting to know one another. The time together just bonding had really brought them together as a family, John realised that he'd missed having his boys young, missed the amusing times that came with kids.

Bobby had slipped back into Uncle Bobby with ease and had really bonded with Ethan, the kid loved helping out with Bobby in the kitchen while John, Dean, Adam and Alick tinkered with the cars in the junk yard and Sammy relaxed and caught up on some leisurely reading. But that relaxing time had come to an end, John had got a call about a case one that he could use the boys help on. So they packed up and said their goodbyes to Bobby.

...

"no way Dad, come on who needs school anyway" Alick complained having just been informed that he had two choices home-schooling with his Uncle Sam or public school for a week or two in each town, the teen had no interest in any type of schooling. Sam had suggested home-schooling as an alternative having hated going from school to school always being the new kid when he was younger and not wanting that for his son, brother or nephew.

"Not an option Kid, so just decide or your Uncle will for you" Dean replied looking at his son, he tried to keep the small off his face as Alick rolled his eyes. Man he loved his kid even if he was being a pain in the ass. "well I guess Uncle Sammy'll be a better then going to school" the teen caved "home school it is" Dean announced "Sammy you can go ahead and order the home school stuff" Dean called out to his brother.

...

Later that day Sam had decided to take Ethan out for some father son time and to get the boy some more clothes, seeing as he'd left most of it behind claiming that "it's clothes Mom wanted me to wear and I don't wanna now" Sam hadn't pushed him on it the kid had just lost his mother after all.

"What about these Ete?" he asked holding up a pair of faded blue jeans, Ethan seemed to consider them for a few seconds before replying "yeah those are cool, I'll try 'em on with this hoody" he said holding up a dark blue hoody with a picture of a car on the front "okay go try them on, I'll wait here" Sam said to the boy indicating the changing rooms.

While Ethan was trying the clothes on Sammy grabbed him a couple of packs of socks and briefs, a mother who was picking out clothes with her toddler said to him "you are a wonderful to be taking your little brother shopping" the woman had assumed that Sam was Ethan's brother and he wasn't surprised he didn't look old enough to the kid's Dad.

"he's such a beautiful boy, he looks at lot like you" she continued "thank you" Sam said then added "but he's not my brother" the woman looked a little embarrassed "your nephew then?" she asked but before Sam could answer Ethan came out of the changing room to show his Dad the clothes "I like 'em Dad, what d'ya think?" he asked before he noticed the woman staring strangely at his Dad "oh he's your son, sorry" the woman said before ushering her toddler away.

"Looks good Ete lets grab another pair of jeans, a couple of hoodies and some tee-shirts" Sam said to his son, turning the boy's attention back to the task at hand. The woman's assumption had planted yet another seed of doubt in Sammy's mind on whether or not he was able to be a good father to Ethan, if everyone assumed he was just the brother what kind of message would that give his son?

...

That evening the family had decided to eat out together rather that eating take-out in their motel rooms. 'Harvey's Family Grill' was a nice place with an atmosphere of fun that seemed almost contagious. Upon arriving Dean and Alick had gone straight to the pool table for their 'rematch'. Adam went to watch them, Sammy sat a table nearby while Ethan and John went to the bar to order some drinks for them all.

"Hey Ete what do ya want to drink" John asked his younger grandson "orange soda please" the boy replied "no prob kid" he turned to the lady at the bar "hi, can we please get one glass of whatever kind of orange soda you have, two colas and three of whatever beer you have on tap" John ordered for them, the woman smiled "sure thing sir, coming right up" she began to fill the glasses, the sodas first, John handed two of them to Ethan "here carry those to the table for me would you?" he asked, Ethan smiled at him and did as he was asked, they had learned that Ethan really liked to please his Pops as John was now known as by his two grandkids.

"Those yours?" the bar worker asked, pointing over to where Dean and Alick were locked into a battle, John nodded "your sons get along so well and the little one seems really sweet" the woman commented "thank you Ma'am, but only three of 'em are my sons" he said pointing "that one, that one and that one" at each of his sons "oh and the other two?" she asked curiously "those are my grandkids, that one" he said pointing at Alick "belongs to my eldest" he pointed at Dean again "and the little one, he belongs to that one" he indicted Sam.

"wow, well then congratulations on two wonderful grandkids, they seem really close" she smiled at him "my eldest daughter has a little one, he's four now and she's just in her second year of college on nineteen she is" the woman said "so I know that young doesn't necessarily mean bad parent" with that she handed him the rest of the drinks "you tell your boys that they're doing good jobs for me" he nodded and thanked her for the drinks heading back to the table.

"She seemed chatty Dad, what were you guys talking about?" Sam asked him as he took a seat at the table "just telling me I have great kids and said to tell you boys that you seem to be doing a good job with your boys" this brought a smile to Sam's face, maybe he could be seen as a good parent despite his age.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chap, any request for the next? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: A Little Alick **

Alick looked around the motel that he and his family were calling home this week. It wasn't that bad the room he shared with his Dad Dean, his Uncle Sammy and his younger cousin Ethan was kind of cramped it had two queen sized beds a small kitchenette and a tiny bathroom with a shower and toilet the room was adjoining with his Pops and fifteen year old Uncle Adam's room which matched theirs.

He was sleeping on the reasonably comfy sofa bed while his cousin had the camp-bed they kept in the car for motels such as this one that didn't have little apartment like units. The actual property was nice; it had a diner and much to the joy of himself and Ethan a pool.

He wasn't really used to this life just yet, the constant moving, living out of his Dad's car and cheap motel rooms. Up until two months ago he'd not even known his Dad. He'd lived in a nice suburban house with his Mom and step-dad who he had hated. His Mom, Alexandra Watson had been young when she had him, she'd been two months off of her fifteenth birthday.

His Grandparents, her parents had not been happy or overly supportive and had had very little contact with their daughter and grandson since she'd moved out at the young age of sixteen to live in a small shelter for homeless parents with her almost two year old son.

She's been a beautiful blond woman with sparkling blue eyes and a love for cheerleading although she'd dropped out of school after leaving home to get a job to cloth her son and herself. At the age of eighteen Alexandra had gotten married to a well off law and business student who hadn't been much of a fan of children.

Their lives had been pretty good until a tragic accident had claimed his mother's life almost a year ago. After her death Alick's step-father Gary hadn't exactly wanted to keep him around so he's sent the almost thirteen year old to live with his maternal Grandparents, Rick and Gina Watson. Who hadn't exactly wanted him either, Gary agreed to help them track down Alick's biological father who their daughter had listed on the birth certificate as 'Dean Winchester'.

It had taken them awhile but with the help of a PI that Gary worked with they were able to track Dean down and tell him about his son. Upon meeting his Dad, Alick finally understood where his looks and personality came from. Dean had clicked with his kid right away and over the short time they'd known each other he had really grown to love the kid.

Alick missed his friends of course and was still grieving for his Mom at times but he'd grown to love his father's side of his family he just seemed to fit with them so well and not many kids could say their Dad hunts supernatural creatures on a daily basis, okay so he couldn't tell anyone without them thinking he was nuts but it was still cool.

Another thing he liked about his new life was no school, well there was the homeschooling that he'd started last week but that didn't suck he could get the work done in a couple of hours and be free for the rest of the day and he didn't have to listen to teachers complaining about his rudeness and attitude. His Uncle Sammy went over the work for him but was pretty good about plus was giving them extra lessons in mythology and supernatural lore. He was learning Latin too. His favourite new subject was weapons training with his Dad and sometimes his Pops too. It was fun he only wished that he could go on hunts with them but the current rule about that was "not until you're sixteen" which kinda sucked for him, that was three years away, for Adam it was only one, poor Ete had another six years before he could.

His family was mostly pretty cool, but they were kind of strict when it came to respect and obedience. Obeying the rules and following orders were very important for the Winchesters and that was hard for Alick who'd always been a free spirit his Mom had never really been the parental type person in his life and Gary and the Grandparents had pretty much just ignored him.

The threat of getting his ass kicked by his Dad or Pops had kept him from doing anything too bad lately such as his late-night wonderings and going to parties a lot of that had to do with the constant moving and the lack of friends in the area. But Alick had met some guys at the park across the street from their motel that had mentioned a party that was on tonight, a party that he was very much planning on going to.

The adults were out tonight working or something like that, which meant no supervision which would make going to the party that little bit easier. He's invited Adam to go along with him, he may be his Uncle but the couple of years' age difference made them more like cousins. Adam who was missing his own life similar to Alick's had readily agreed, the only problem was sorting Ethan out.

"Hey Ete, will you be alright on your own for a couple of hours tonight?" Alick asked his cousin while they were swimming "why?" the ten year old asked "'cause Adam and I wanna go to this party we heard about while the folks are out tonight" Alick replied "but what'll I do while you're gone?" Ethan questioned "we'll get you some potato chips and candy and you can watch a movie in the room, we won't be gone that long and you can call us on our cells if you need us" Alick explained to him.

"Okay Alick, I'll be fine" he said not wanting to upset the older boys that he's grown to really admire, sure they fought a lot but Alick and Adam were cool and they'd stuck up for him at the play-ground yesterday when a couple of slightly older kids had been picking on him.

"Thanks Ete, we owe you one" Alick said with a smile as he swam around with the ten year old for a little longer.

**A/N: Looks like Dean is gonna have to step up into the fatherly role with Alick soon, hope you enjoyed the chapter =) reviews are loved very much !**


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: Spanking, swearing and underage drinking in this chap.

**Chapter Six: Parties, Lies and Trouble**

That night after the older Winchesters had left; Alick and Adam prepared to go to their party and sort things out for Ethan so he'd be okay by himself. They'd combined some of their funds to get the kid a whole lot of junk food and a DVD for that night, the small store they'd gone to hadn't had much by way of movies so they'd gone with 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' knowing that Ethan liked the Harry Potter books.

Popping the disc into the drive of his laptop Adam spoke "okay you stay here, pig out on treats and watch the movie, don't leave the room and don't let anyone in" Ethan nodded and replied "yeah, yeah I know Adam" as the two were about to leave Alick added "call us if you need anything".

"I will just go already I wanna watch this" he shooed them out the door.

...

Adam and Alick had been at the party for a little over an hour and were really, really enjoying themselves it had been ages since either of them had been able to just hang out with other teens and feel normal, both of them had lost their Moms in the past year and hadn't had much time to relax and feel normal since it happened.

"Want a beer?" Adam offered his nephew not really clicking that a thirteen year old shouldn't be drinking "hell yeah Dude, been ages since I had one" Alick said as he accepted the bottle "aw you two are so cute" a pretty blond girl gushed "are you brothers?" she asked.

"Nah, he's my Uncle" Alick said a goofy smile appearing on his face due to the alcohol he'd consumed "oh really? Out partying with your Uncle?" one of the guys from the park said "kinda weird isn't it?" Adam shrugged "don't really feel like his Uncle, only known him a few weeks" Alick nodded in agreement.

"his my Dad's brother and well my Dad was younger than him when I was born" Alick said and one of the other guys said "that must be cool, having a young Dad" Alick was about to agree when a voice said behind him "oh yeah, real cool" both Adam and Alick turned to see a pretty pissed off Dean standing behind them glaring.

...

The hunt had been pretty routine so they had wrapped up quicker then they'd expected. They'd headed back to the motel expecting the boys to be there but upon arriving they had found Ethan sitting on Sammy's bed filling up on junk food and soda watching a movie, John had checked the adjoined room expecting Adam and Alick to be there, but found it empty.

"Ethan, where are the others?" Sam asked his son "and why are you eating that junk, you're gonna make yourself sick" Ethan tried to ignore and continue to watch his movie, Sammy noticing this shut the laptop.

"Answer me now Ethan" Sam ordered "I don't know, maybe they went to the diner" the ten year old said John and Dean instantly picked up on the lie, they'd had plenty of experience with Sammy and lying when he was younger and well Ethan looked so much like him.

"Tell the truth Ethan" Dean looked at his nephew " I don't have to tell you anything" Ethan snapped getting defensive, he didn't want to rat the other two out and have them think he was a tattletale "cut the attitude now and tell me where they are" Dean ordered his tone firm.

"No! Go away I don't wanna talk to you" Ethan snapped glaring at his Uncle, Dean was quickly losing patience with the kid, if it had been Sammy or Alick he would smacked the kid's ass by now, but he didn't think Sammy would go for that, although if the kid didn't wise up soon Dean would do it anyway.

"You've got to the count of five kid to cut the crap and tell me where they are or I'm gonna start spanking" Dean warned "one, two... three" Dean started to count, ignoring the glare he was getting from his little brother, Ethan just continued to sit there and glare "...four, five" that was it, Dean had had it with the kid's shit, Sammy might put up with it but he wasn't going to "right, that's it Ethan".

Dean walked over to the bed his nephew was on, sat down and pulled the boy over his knee "Noooo, let me go! Don't!" he yelled as his Uncle's hand came down in the centre of his bottom sharply **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK** Dean's hand moved over Ethan's butt covering the denim clad behind in painful swats **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **"Oww Uncle Dean, noooo stop" the boy cried "ouch nooo don't that hurts" **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **Dean paused the spanking to ask "you gonna cut the crap and talk to me properly?" he asked "Yes, yes I promise" the boy cried "good, then we're almost done" Dean then landed six final swats the back of the boys thighs **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

He stopped the spanking and pulled his nephew onto his lap and into a hug, it was the first time he'd ever spanked anyone other than Sammy, although Ethan was pretty much mini-Sam at times "shh Ete, I got you, you're okay Dude" Dean whispered soothingly in his ear "okay, shh come on kid tell me where the others are" he coaxed.

"They went to a party" Ethan said between heaves "just down the road, in the blue house" the kid said "thanks kid, you gonna be okay?" he asked "I guess, I want Dad now" Ethan said, once Dean released him, he ran into his Dad's open arms.

John turned to his eldest "let's go get out wayward teens shall we?" he said "oh yeah, those two have some things to explain" Dean said as he followed his Dad out of the room, leaving Sammy to comfort his son.

...

"Dad what ya doing here?" Alick asked his father "collecting your dumb ass" the angry father replied "get your ass out to the car, now" Dean ordered and then turned to Adam "you too, Dad's pretty pissed Kid".

Both boys quickly made their way out to the car not without each receiving a hard swat on the ass from Dean **SMACK, SMACK** both boys jumped a little, not used to that kind of treatment and both kind of glad they weren't going to be in town that much longer, the embarrassment would be torture for the teen otherwise.

John lectured the boys on the way back to motel "what the hell were you two thinking?" he snapped "leaving a ten year old by himself while you went to a god damn party" it was clear the John was pissed.

Once they got back, they were lead into John and Adam's room "report now!" John ordered angrily, Alick knew it wasn't the smartest move but he replied " sorry teach but my dog ate it" he regretted his words two seconds later when John turned him around and landed three hard smacks on his butt **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **"drop the smart ass remarks right now" John warned.

Adam spoke up, realising the trouble they were in "we just wanted to have fun Dad, it's been a while since either of us were able to go to a party and just hang out with other teens" he tried to reason "right and I get that you felt the need to be a teen, but what you did was stupid, reckless and dangerous" John began to lecture again "you left a ten year old here by himself, went to a party without us knowing where you were and you drank, you could've gotten hurt" John snapped before sitting himself down on one of the beds, Dean took the other.

"well you had your fun, now you've gotta deal with the consequences" he pointed to the spot in front of him " front and centre Adam" he ordered, the boy looked nervous but didn't dare disobey now, he could tell he was in enough trouble "drop the jeans son" John ordered, a little more gently this time.

Adam nervously unbuttoned his jean and let them fall around his ankles; John quickly pulled the boy over his knee and started the spanking with two hard swats the centre of the butt over his knee **SMACK, SMACK. **Those swats were followed by others, **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK; **John kept up a steady rhythm moving the swats all over his youngest backside **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

"Oww Dad I'm sorry" Adam called out as the hard swats rained down **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **John kept going he then yanked the boy's boxers down "Nooooo Dad please don't" Adam cried out **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **came down on the already sore bottom, those hurt far more than the others "I'm sorry, Ouch, please stop" he cried out.

John landed a succession of swats to the boy's thighs and sitspots before pulling into his arms **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.** "Shh son, I've got you, I've got you" John consoled his youngest son.

...

Dean had pulled his own son over his knee, jeans around his ankles "Pops has already covered the lecture, so I'm just gonna get down to business" Dean said, pulling his hand back he landed a hard swat to his son's boxer clad butt **SMACK.**

It was followed by a volley of others **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **"ahhh, Dad owww, don't please it ouch hurts" Alick moaned **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **Dean steeled his heart against his son's pleas.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **"Oww oww oww" Alick cried "I'm sorry Dad, sorry" Dean quickly took the kid's underpants down "no don't" he begged "almost done Kid, just hang in there" **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **landed on his red and sore behind, Dean finished off by covering the thighs with sharps swats **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

"Hey, I got yah kid, I got yah" Dean whispered into his son's ear pulling the boy into his arms, careful not to let the boy's flaming ass touch anything "Dude that hurts like a bitch" Alick told his Dad through his hitching breaths.

"Supposed Kid, just think about it before you do some shit like this again" Dean scolded his son "Oh Dad I will".

**A/N: so what do you think? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Bonding **

A few weeks had passed since the 'party incident' and things had gone relatively back to normal, Ethan was back to his constant whining, Adam back to his quite pondering and Alick was back to his smart ass comments. Dean's relationship with Alick had been fine nothing much had changed other than the fact that Alick took his Dad more seriously now.

"Come on Kid, you and I have some stuff to do" Dean called to his son over his shoulder as he walked to his car, catching up Alick asked "yeah and what's that?" Dean smiled widely at his son "I thought we'd go see a movie, maybe play some pool and grab some grub".

"Sounds like a date to me" Alick said smirking a little at his Dad "a father/son date...dude it's just some hanging out not a date" he replied playfully cuffing his son upside the head.

"Yeah I guess so and your pretty cool for a Dad so hanging out with you is probably not too lame" Alick agreed as he and Dean drove off.

...

"Hey Ete, want to go swimming with me?" Sam asked his son, he still felt out of place as a father to his son, he loved Ethan more than he had ever loved anyone else in this world but he still couldn't slip into the role of parent as easily as his Dad and brother but he was able to bond with his son over many shared interest one of those being swimming.

Ethan had been rather sullen and whiny lately and Sam was determined to try and get him out of his rut "Come on Ete you know you love swimming" Sam said trying to coax an affirmative answer from his ten year old.

"Yeah I wanna go swimming" he agreed "good, then grab your trunks and we'll head off" he instructed going over to his own duffle bag and grabbing his swimming trunks and a towel and waited for Ethan.

The youngest Winchester was soon ready and bouncing slightly with excitement, he really did love swimming. It gave him a sense of freedom, it was something he and his Mom had done together almost every weekend and he was happy to share in that bonding with his father. Swimming was one thing he shared with his Mom that didn't make him sad, it made him remember her with fondness.

There was a public pool just a fifteen minute walk from the motel they were staying at for a few days. Ethan talked a mile as they walked about all sorts of things; it brought a smile to the young father's face as he listened to his child's excited babbling.

The pool was a large, Olympic sized outdoor swimming pool with both a diving board and slide. They changed quickly and the boy run towards the water "Ethan don't run" Sam called after his son as he headed towards the pool.

He slowed ever so slightly, he reached the water and jumped in with an exclamation of joy, Sam couldn't help his own smile as he joined his son in the pool. He pushed himself under the water and propelled himself towards Ethan, wrapping his fingers around the ankle and yanked the boy under the water.

Both father and son popped up from under the water laughing as they did so "I'm gonna go on the slide" he said as he swam towards that end of the pool. Sam watched as him son went whizzing down the slide.

"He seems very sweet" a voice said from behind him, turning around Sam came face to face with a very pretty young woman "yeah I guess he can be" Sam conceded "I'm Hayley" she introduced herself offering Sam her hand.

"Hi Hayley, I'm Sam" he replied accepting her handshake "and who's your friend?" she questioned indicating Ethan who was once again going down the slide "oh that would be Ethan" he said smiling again.

"Hey Dad watch me" he called from the top of the slide, looking up Sam yelled back "go on Ete I'm watching" the boy went shooting down the slide, the young blond woman next to him looked a little surprised at the mention of him being the boy's Dad.

"He's your son?" Hayley asked "how old is he?" she asked curiously "he's ten" Sam said "but you don't look old enough to have a kid so old" she said "I was thirteen when he was born" Sam told her, Ethan was watching his father with a slight frown, he loved swimming and had wanted to spend this time with his Dad and not some strange woman.

"Daaaad come down the slide with me" he yelled to Sam, looking up Sam could see the look on Ethan's face and knew almost instantly that his talking to Hayley was bothering his son "I'm sorry Hayley it was nice meeting you but I came here to spend time with my son" Hayley gave him a wide smile and said "you must be a great Dad".

Her compliment made him smile; his doubts about his ability to be a good Dad always seemed less when people said things like this to him. "Thank you" he said before swimming off towards his son.

...

Dean and Alick were happily enjoying greasy burgers with a side of fries in a diner, playing a friendly game of poker. They weren't playing for money but for candy, wining once again Alick moved the pile of Skittles towards him and proclaimed "aw come on Dad, is that all you got?" he teased.

The attractive waitress Dean had been eyeing up and flirting with since their arrival had come over to give them their drinks said "wow you're a Daddy?" the question didn't seem to need an answer because before he could give her one she had accepted the tip in his hand and walked off.

It was then that it seemed to sink in just a little more, he was a Dad, he had a teenage son; it was a big change for him but not one that he minded or regretted. Alick was one of the best things he had a part in and he was proud of it.

Dean smiled at his son as the boy stuffed a handful of the colourful little candies into his mouth, reminding Dean so much of himself.

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated but I hope you enjoyed the chapter =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Thoughts On Family**

Warm sunlight shone over the colourful play-ground, groups of children of all age ranges were engaged in various activities. There were a group of mothers and babies sitting on a picnic blanket, surrounded by strollers and carry-seats. Toddlers were playing in the sandbox, watched closely by chatting parents.

Slightly older children played chasing games, running all around the grass areas of the local park, groups of teenagers were about, taking part in different activities, some were shooting hops on the court, some were kicking soccer balls around in make shit games, there were some riding bikes and some doing tricks on skateboards there were even some just hanging about with their friends.

And then there was Adam, he wasn't doing any of these activities; he didn't have any friends to hang out with or to kick a ball around with. All his friends were left behind, left in the town he had buried his mother in and his old life alongside her.

Back then he had been an only child with a single Mom who worked shifts as a nurse, it had been a little sad when he was a kid and needed a sitter to watch him, he had always preferred his Mom to stay with him, but as a teenager allowed to stay home alone it had been pretty cool, it had meant sneaking off to parties and other such activities had been pretty easy.

But that had changed too, he wasn't an only child now, no, his Dad had two older, now grown sons. Adam's big brothers were pretty cool for the most part, but the Winchester family came with a chain of command which went, John, Dean, Sam then the 'kids', which included himself and his two nephews Alick and Ethan.

Adam had been to one party since living with his Dad, with his thirteen year old nephew Alick, who was a lot like him and had had a pretty similar life before being up-rooted by the loss of his Mom and new life with his Dad, that party hadn't ended well and the spankings they had received from their fathers had convinced both boys that parties were off the agenda for now at least.

He had only gone to the park to 'supervise' Ethan, his Brother Sam's ten year old son, who had been deemed by his Dad too young to go by himself. Alick would have taken his younger cousin if it weren't for the fact that his Uncle Sam had decided to ground him for not completing the school work he had set out for him earlier that week.

So Adam had landed the job, he didn't mind much really, he was pretty fond of his at times rather annoying young nephew, it was all still pretty new to him having a Dad, Brothers and nephews but he really did love them, and having them helped him deal with losing his Mom, all of the Winchester boys mothers were now gone, they all knew what it was like to grieve.

Ethan had no trouble making friends where ever he went and part of Adam was jealous, not too much as thanks to the internet and his cell phone he was able to keep in touch with his friends from home daily, he knew he was luckier than his older brothers who hadn't had the same advantage.

The ten year old was off playing with another boy about the same age, Adam didn't know exactly what the objective of the game was but both younger boys seemed to be enjoying themselves, as he sat there staring off into space, consumed by thoughts of the past, Adam didn't notice the beautiful girl come up beside him.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked, indicating the vacant space on the park bench next to him, Adam who hadn't even noticed her coming looked at her in surprise "um yeah sure" he stammered, inching over slightly to give more room between them.

She smiled sweetly at him; her light brown hair framed her face "I'm Angelique" she introduced herself; Adam smiled and said "I'm Adam" in reply "so Adam, are you new around here?" Angelique asked, still smiling "I haven't seen you at school" she continued.

Turning to look at her Adam decided that talking to a pretty girl was defiantly better than sitting alone thinking about his past "I don't go to school" he told her "what, you too cool for school?" she asked.

"I'm home schooled" Adam clarified "wow, you must spend a lot of time with your parents, you must really like them" Angelique could hardly stand to be around her parents and the thought of being home schooled was not something that sounded appealing to her at all.

"Well actually my brother is the one that does the lessons" Adam informed her "really, wow, how old is your brother then?" she asked "um well Sam, the one who does the lessons is twenty-three and Dean is twenty-seven" he filled her in.

"Cool and you?" she asked "I'm fifteen, what about you?" Adam was curious, he really liked this girl and was enjoying talking with her "me too, what about you parents, are they about?" she probed "my Dad is sometimes, he's my brothers' Dad too, we have different Moms, their Mom died when Sam was a baby and well my Mom died last year" his eyes were downcast now.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she said sympathetically, she pecked him on the cheek but before either of them could say anything else the sounds of an argument echoed around the area, drawing Adam's attention to the source.

"HEY, GIVE THAT BACK" Ethan yelled, a larger and slightly older boy was standing over him, holding Ete and his friends ball over their heads Ethan's friend had been knocked over and Ethan was getting very angry at the other boy's taunting.

Angelique didn't seem overly concerned about the younger children's argument but Adam jumped up and moved quickly towards them "hey where are going Adam?" Angelique called after him, she watched as Adam got to the boy just as Ethan lost his temper and punched the older boy in the face.

"Hey you little twerp" the boy growled and tried to punch Ethan back. Adam put himself between Ethan and the boy who looked to be about twelve years old "don't what are you doing?" he asked before turning to his nephew "Ete are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Adam" he said glaring at the bully in front of him, whose nose was now bleeding from the punch Ethan had dealt out, he was a Winchester after all "you sure?" he double checked "yeah, I'm sure, I'm not a wuss, I can take care of myself" he argued.

"I know" he said the turned to the bully "grow a pair man and stop picking on little kids" he told the bully before turning to Ethan who had helped his friend up "come on Ete, we should go now" he suggested and made his way away from the group.

Angelique caught up with him and adding her number to his phone, telling him to send her a text sometime.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, I want to do a kind of flipside story to this one, same basic plotline but set later in the series and the Winchesters having daughters instead of sons, if anyone is interested please let me know =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks everyone for their interest in this fic, Alick and Ethan have been playing around with some plot bunnies in my head for a while now and they have convinced me to write them into another fic, one where they are a part of a bigger family. So I probably won't be writing anymore of this one but will be starting on the other one soon. (I know I'm so bad at letting the plot bunnies win, I'll try and finish some of the fics or at least update them soon).**

**A Taster Of The Next Fic**

Family had once meant just the three of them, just John and his boys, Dean and Sammy, but now it meant a whole lot more. The Winchester family had grown; it was made up three generations, John's seven kids, fourteen grandchildren and his two great grandkids. It was an adjustment for them all and the journey to finding the binds that tie them as a family had only just began.

**A/N: hope to hear from you when the next fic "The Ties That Bind Us" is up and going.**


End file.
